1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial cable voltage test indicator for use in connection with testing satellite systems. The coaxial cable voltage test indicator has particular utility in connection with voltage testing satellite low noise block down-converter cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coaxial cable voltage test indicators are desirable for determining the polarity and voltage level of signals from the satellite receiver to the low noise block down-converter to insure that it is functioning correctly and to insure that the cable is transmitting signal.
The use of testing satellite systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,296 to Saib discloses a method and apparatus for broadcast satellite that has a central low noise block down-converter and four other down-converters surrounding it to measure the variance in signal strength to help to train the position of the antenna. However, the Saib ""296 patent does not show a voltage test indicator of the receiver to insure proper functioning, nor does it function under the power of the receiver output.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,579 to Bateman discloses a test set for a navigational satellite receiver that has a digital card tester section and a satellite simulator section that is used to detected the reduced capabilities of a navigational satellite receiver and to troubleshoot the malfunction. However, the Bateman ""579 patent does not show a voltage test indicator of the receiver to insure proper functioning, nor does it function under the power of the receiver output.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,427 to Hsu et al discloses a method and apparatus for measuring group delay for satellite communications that measures a quasi-real time phase reference due to movement of the satellite with respect to the earth during group delay measurement may be removed. However, the Hsu et al ""427 patent does not show a voltage test indicator of the receiver to insure proper functioning, nor does it function under the power of the receiver output.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a coaxial cable voltage test indicator that allows voltage testing satellite low noise block down-converter cables. The Saib ""296, Bateman ""579, and Hsu et al ""427 patents makes no provision for showing a voltage test indicator of the receiver to insure proper functioning, nor do they function under the power of the receiver output.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved coaxial cable voltage test indicator that can be used for voltage testing satellite low noise block down-converter cables. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the coaxial cable voltage test indicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of voltage testing satellite low noise block down-converter cables.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of testing satellite systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved coaxial cable voltage test indicator, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved coaxial cable voltage test indicator and method which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a coaxial cable voltage test indicator which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a coaxial cable connection electrically connected to a voltage monitor circuit for discriminating between multiple voltage levels. A visual display is electrically connected to the voltage monitor circuit and which displays the measured voltage level. The entire circuit is powered from the input on the coaxial cable connection.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a voltage divider to set the high and low voltage set points. The invention may also have a five volt voltage regulator to supply constant voltage to a voltage divider. The invention may also have an amplifier for driving LEDs and a green LED to delimit 13 VDC and a red LED to delimit 18 VDC, and a parallel capacitor to ground from the coaxial cable connection. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail. It is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved coaxial cable voltage test indicator that has all of the advantages of the prior art testing satellite systems and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved coaxial cable voltage test indicator that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved coaxial cable voltage test indicator that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public. thereby making such coaxial cable voltage test indicator economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new coaxial cable voltage test indicator that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a coaxial cable voltage test indicator for allowing average consumers to affordably install their own digital satellite service equipment.
Yet, even still another object of the present invention is to provide a coaxial cable voltage test indicator for testing whether a satellite receiver is outputting the proper direct current voltage.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide a coaxial cable voltage test indicator for testing the cable to the low noise block down-converter for proper voltage.
Further still another object of the present invention is to provide a coaxial cable voltage test indicator for testing the cable and intermediate frequency amplifiers between the satellite receiver and the low noise block down-converter for proper functioning.
Yet further still another object of the present invention is to provide a coaxial cable voltage test indicator for testing mast mounted VHF/UHF TV pre-amplifiers which use the center conductor of a coaxial cable as the means of power delivery to the pre-amplifier.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a coaxial cable voltage test indicator for allowing average consumers to affordably maintain their own digital satellite service equipment.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.